Gul'Nay
Gul'Nay Appearence A troll of average built and what seems like less weight than he should, always the scrawny bugger that he is Gul'nay is always seen hunched over ready to enter a brawl if needed. If you are able to ever glance at his face, you would notice three scars starting from his right temple and ending at the left side of his jaw from an attack from his youth that he still has today not letting it fade anytime soon. Also he wears black warpaint to hide the scars so no one can really see any part of them. If staring at someone they would notice that his left eye was as white as snow showing no sign of being able to see while his right eye was a dark brown. his hair is long with a light greenish hue to it and always keep braided. For being a druid, Gul'nay is a bit of an oddity always choosing to wear leather instead of cloth, telling others that it felt better on him than anything he usually wore and that it was not easy to tear. while also on his person are two daggers that he keeps close to him using them only for special purposes. Biography Biography At a young age Gul'Nay was a very silent child. Always opting to go hunting by himself instead of asking his tribesmen for help and always seeming to not bother socializing with anyone in the tribe except for his brother Jan’Anjun and his mother. As a few years went by he began to have visions in his sleep about the future and what would happen to his tribe; it showed the tribe being attacked by both the Alliance and another tribe of trolls, one that he knew could wipe his tribe out. As the dreams continued he began to lose sleep, tossing and turning each night in his bed roll wishing the visions could stop. As the days changed into weeks his brother had noticed the changes in him and asked him what was bothering him. As Gul’Nay began to tell his brother everything the eldest brother told him to go see the tribe’s witch doctor because the visions he was seeing might have to do with the Loas. He did as his brother asked and went to the witch doctor and told him everything; the troll nodded and decided that it would be best to put him in a trance to see which of their Loas were trying to contact them with these visions that terrified him. As Gul’Nay slipped into unconsciousness he began to feel a presence in his mind, one of a healing nature. As he sought this presence he heard a woman’s voice whispering in his ear. The young troll continued to look for this presence until he finally heard it say to stop searching and listen. The voice said its name was Lukou and that these visions he started receiving were a warning telling him that his tribe should look for a new home and that if they did not they would not survive. As he continued to talk to Lukou asking why she had decided to choose him to show the things that were to come to his tribe the voice stated that he was the only one that seemed to understand the power and balance of nature and that soon he would be called upon to use this ability and help others in healing this realm. As their talk continued he began to feel his body and mind returning to normal the trance was slowly wearing off. The last words he heard from Lukou before awakening was to “Be careful of the blood moon”. As he opened his eyes he noticed that the witch doctor had contacted his father the tribe’s leader and told him what had transpired to his son. As Gul’Nay started to explain what he was told to his father but sadly not a word got through to him telling the boy never to say that Loa’s name again and to forget the visions that he was shown. Doing as his father said he did not speak of it. As the year went by, the dreams never came and his sleep cycle went back to normal and he started to act like himself once again. But sadly, as night fell on a cold eve the troll boy began to hear screams coming from the huts. Agonizing and cruel memories played in his head as he saw his visions come true as he stepped outside noticing trolls he had only seen in his nightmares cutting the necks of his friends. As he watched this happen his body acted on its own running towards one of his fallen comrades and picking up the trolls staff and running towards one of the enemies back and slamming it hard into its neck. The other troll grunted and turned throwing a punch towards the boy with his clawed hand and scratching his face leaving three deep open slashes from his right temple down to the left side of his jaw. A scream of agony came from him as he fell to the ground blood gushing from his face blinding him as he got up and began to prepare for the next attack, but as soon as he heard the troll charge forward he felt a body come between the two and heard a swishing noise, then a thud. Wiping the blood off his face quickly, he noticed that his brother Anjun was there looking back at him as the other trolls head laid on the ground blood continuing to flow from its neck. Jan’Anjun quickly turned to his brother and told him to run, that everyone was dying and that they needed to escape quickly. Gul agreed and quickly picked up the staff he had gotten and followed his brother quickly running through the forest. As they continued to run leaving what was left of their village to burn they stopped near a small pond to breath. The morning sun had risen and with it exhaustion finally came to the two brothers as they rested for a few minutes and drank from the water the heavy sound of footsteps crunching the branches of the jungle floor was becoming louder and closer to their position as they prepared for the worst his brother told him to run to the coastal city Booty Bay and lay low there until he came to get him. His brother turned and handed him the two daggers that had been covered in blood from the enemies that he had slain and told him that these would keep him safe. He grabbed the staff from his hand and told him to run. Gul’Nay did what he was told to do and ran to the city their he waited for two weeks on the outskirts hiding from anyone who would come by. As a week passed he knew that his brother was not going to be able to meet him again and depression sank in. That night he began to dream again this time of an island with trolls on it he had never seen before. As he continued to venture into the dreams he heard his voice talk to the leader asking them if he could become part of this tribe that he would do anything, The leader chuckled and looked at him and said “ Listen mon I don’t know if ya be thinkin’ dis through, if ya join us den ya will have to learn not to practice the voodoo anymore”. The boy had nodded understandingly as the dream slowly began to change abruptly waking him. As he got up from his little tent he had made from leaves he had decided to follow this vision. Slowly walking onto the docks of booty bay he meet a troll and asked him what tribe he was from. The troll answered with the Darkspears. Nodding he knew where he had to go he would go talk to this tribe’s leader and ask to join them and at least try and survive and make a new home for himself